Naruto's sis
by Redd9
Summary: Naruto has a twin sister and he is very protective of her. his sister is hot so that really makes most guys want to ask her out and she ain't no pushover. i don't own naruto
1. Chapter 1

**this story takes place somewhere before the Sasuke retrival arc. some characters are ooc. so yea enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto.**

Ichirakus stand

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T EAT RAMEN!!!", screamed the blond boy. He was trying to get his ramen back from his sister's grip. "I told you that you can't eat ramen constantly", she said for a fact. He only did eat ramen and nothing else, his twin sister who was only a few minutes younger than him always told him to eat healthier food. "I can eat what ever I want" he said as he crossed his arms. They really were making a big scene, but they didn't care. naruto just wanted his ramen that HE bought with his money, that HE earned from HIS missions. " fine!" she said giving up. "take your poison food" she said. "you should try it, isn't bad you know" he said back. "nah, last time I had puked when I tried it" said Naruko, Naruto's sister.

"man, whats with all the troublesome yelling" said Shikamaru. "hmm... oh hey Shikamaru, what are ya up to?" asked the blond boy while slurping his noodles. "nothing, just looking for you. The hokage has a mission for us" he said in his bored tone. "just you two?" asked naruko. "yep" he simply said.

The blond boy finished his second bowl, when he stopped to think. " hmm... old-lady Tsunade wouldn't send me on a mission since those akasuki guys are after me. So why, probably just a lousy D-rank" were the first smart thoughts in a long time.

"Shikamaru and Naruko were both looking at the fox boy. "was he just thinking right now?" Naruko was surprised, so was Shikamaru but he just shook it off.

"anyways, lets go already, I already had a lousy morning" he muttered the last part. naruto looked at his sister with a serious face and told her to get home early and to be careful. He was really protective of her, she was one of his precious people. "I know you don't have to worry about me all the time, I know how take care of myself" she said. She loved being with her brother all the time, but sometimes she wanted to hangout with her friends.

"allright just be careful" he said with one of his signature grins and left with the lazy genius.

As Naruko got back to her stool to talk with ayame the ramen waitress, she was being watched by three figures across the street.

There were three teens, all guys. "finally, Naruto is out of site" said the teen with pup on his head. "yea, blackmailing Shikamaru into tricking Naruto thinking that he has a mission was a good idea" the teen with the silver eyes spoke. "well I told you that loser would fall for it" said the boy with the chiken butt hair style.

Somewhere in some street close by some buildings

the two teens walked towards the hokage building. Then Naruto asked, "hey... Shikamaru uh do you know what the mission is about or what rank is it?". "nope" he said. " crap, I need to stall some more or else those troublesome pictures will be exposed and i'll be called a mama's boy forever, damn those guys for taking those pictures of me. I'll just have to do the best I can" were the thoughts of the mama's boy, I mean Shikamaru.

They continued walking when shikamaru took a longer route. "hey Shikamaru where you going thats a longer way" said Naruto with a confused expression. "hmm, oh yea I was sure that this was a short-cut" he said sweating bullets. "whats wrong you seem to be acting funny" Naruto said with a suspicious look.

Back with the three stalkers

All three of them waited until she left the stand so they can make their move. " but who is going to asker out, I mean she can't go out with all of us thats just sick" said Kiba with his dog in his head resting, "well, since I came up with this idea I should" said Sasuke. "what! it wasn't for my pictures you wouldn't have anything to blackmail shikamaru with" both Sasuke and Kiba look at Neji with a weird look. " dude, why would you have pics of Shikamaru in a dress?" said Kiba obiviously freaked out. "what I had my camera and I was taking pictures of stuff" the hyuuga said nervously. "hey wheres Sasuke?" said Kiba looking for him. "damn that cheater" Neji said while pointing at the stand.

At the ichirakus stand...

Naruko was about to leave the stand when she bump into something or someone. "oh I'm sorry I should watch where I'm going" she apologized. "its alright, no harm done" Sasuke said while smirking. When Naruko found she was talking to Sasuke, she got mad but didn't show it. "what do you want?" she asked trying not to let the anger get the best of her. She really didn't like how he would always get all the attention because he was from a powerful clan while his brother did his best to get attetion only to get ignored. "well I was wondering if you like to go to out sometime, I can take you to any place you want" he said all cool and what not. He never acted liked this around any girl, people mostly though he was gay and those people were Naruto and his clones, they had started rumors.

She just stood there looking at him. "what is he thinking asking me out, when I obiviously hate him" she thought as she felt the need to hit him.

When he looked at her there was only one though going through his mind. "looks like I won, take that losers" while doing his cocky grin.

The next thing he saw was a fist flying at his face. BAM, there he was lying in the floor with a bleeding nose. " like I would ever go out with you!!!" she spat out.

Laughs could be heard coming from the other two boys who saw the whole thing. Kiba was on the floor rooling and laughing, holding his stomach from so much laughter. Neji was also laughing along with kiba, but not so much as Kiba. Naruko looked at them with an evil look on her eye, she was pissed.

Back with Naruto and Shikamaru

they stood there one looking at the other, while the other was getting more nervous by the second. "damn, why did Naruto have to get smart all of a sudden" Shikamaru cursed. "well are you gonna tell me why your acting strange or do I have to get it out of ya" said naruto. "what are you talking about theres nothing wrong with me" he nervously said. " really then how come you been sweating since we left the stand, tell me or I'll tell everybody that you wear dresses for your mom design" said Naruto catching Shikamaru by surprise. " how did you know about that?" he said.

Naruto looked at him with a grin on his face. " I have my ways" he says to him. " so you gonna tell me or what?" he said to him.

Shikamaru just looked at him and sighed. he then told him everything, the blackmail, the persons behind it, the plan to get Naruto away from his sister, and so they can make their move with out having to deal with him.

Naruto just got angry and turned red eyed, his whiskers thickned and his nails grew longer, thankfuly Shikamaru didn't see him change. he rushed to the stand to kick Neji's, Kiba's and Sasuke-teme's ass. He was already getting the fox's chakra, but no tails. with fast speed he ran back to the ramen stand on all fours.

When he finally arrived, he suddenly lost his anger, his eyes turned back blue, his nails were no longer long and saw the three guys beaten up already to a bloody pulp.

First chapter done...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: i don't own naruto, just a fan.**

Chapter 2

In the Street

Naruto just stood there and looking at the boys, all of his anger and power was gone. "Serves you right", said Naruto as he passed by them. He was wondering where his sister had went to. So he just figured he'd wait for her at their appartment.

Back to the boys

Sasuke, Kiba, and Neji were walking slowly towards the ramen stand, they had just gotten beaten up. "See what happens when you interfer Uchiha!", said the dog boy still hurting. "Hn", was all he said back as they sat down on the stools. "I didn't know she could kick that hard", said Neji while rubbing his testicals. "I was doing fine until you two showed up", said Sasuke rubbing his red cheek.

"Well, I would of done a lot better if it wasn't for you", said Kiba. "yea right", said Neji. "What was that you say hyuuga", the dog boy glared at him.

They soon started to argue and yell at each other. They were making a loud ruckus in the stand, that is until Ayame came out with butcher knive and threat them to shut up or she would cut their family jewels and make them eat it.

They could feel so much killing intent coming from the ramen waitress. So they slowly backed away and left the stand.

Who knew a 17-year-old ramen waitress could be so intimidating but so were all the female population in konoha especially kunoichi. "must be that time of the month", mumbled Kiba. Too bad Ayame heard him. "What did you say?!", said Ayame releasing more killer intent. _"_aww_ crap"_ thought Kiba.

All over the village you can hear Kiba's screams.

Meanwhile with naruto...

Naruto was currently in his room, he would wait for his sister to get back. so he though he should take this time to talk with his inner demon. he woke up to the same crappy sewer. he walked into the room that held the cage with a paper in the middle that read "seal". Naruto slowly walks closer to the cage and asked.

"Hey kyuubi will you train me?", asked naruto.

**"No", said the demon bluntly**

"Why not?", said Naruto as he got to his whining mode, "come teach me how to use some of those demon powers of yours".

**"I SAID NO!", she roared**

"aww your no fun", said the blond as he pouted

**"How could I have fun when I'm stuck in this stupid cage with this stupid seal, and what worse is that I'm sealed into a baka like you. why couldn't I get stuck with the female blond instead of you?", cried the Queen of Demons.**

"You don't have to be so mean", said Naruto acting hurt

**"Whatever", replied the kyubi as she went back into her cage**

**"Just go away, I don't want to listen to your whining", said the demon**

"aww c'mon don't be like that Kyu-chan", said naruto trying to win her over

**"NO! go away and leave me alone brat"**

"no, I'm not leaving until you teach me something"

**"if you don't leave me alone I won't ever give you more of my chakra again!"**

"Fine then next time I'm in danger don't heal me and we'll both die"

**she sighed as she couldn't win and calmly asked, "why do you want me to train you?"**

"Because you know how I want to protect my sister from perverts like guys back there and every precious person I have.", responded the blond firmly.

**Fine, alright I' ll think of something to teach you but for know let me be, I need to rest, said the kyuubi while yawning.**

"Okay, thanks", said naruto as he was about to leave his mindscape when he heard the fox talk.

**"Oh and Naruto-kun", said the kyuubi a little too sweet, "if you ever call me Kyu-chan again I will make your life a livin hell!"**

Naruto could only sweatdrop because his life was a living hell already. "Alright, I'll remember that next time, Kyu-chan!", Naruto said laughing before leaving an angry demon in its cage.

**"Naurto!!!", she screamed while blushing red even though she was already blood red.**

Meanwhile in the Uzumaki's appartment

Naruko had arrived from the hot springs totally pissed, it was bad enough she was getting hit on by every guy in the street, but some perv decided to sneak a peek while she was bathing. She kicked that guy so hard in the nuts that he will never be able to reproduce again. Sometimes she cursed for having a great body you know slender legs, nice bust size, and cute face she makes when she pouts.so hot.

She sighed and let her anger disappear. "I wonder how long nii-san is going to take on that mission", she said to herself. So she decided to take a long shower since she didn't finish back there. She went into the room she shares with her brother to get her extra clothing, she didn't notice Naruto lying on the bed cause the lights were off. She went to the bathroom and started to take her clothes off.

Naruto woke up laughing because the great and mighty demon was embarrassed. "hahaha, that was worth a whole load of chakra." he grinned and stood up. _"I wonder if nee-chan is back" _he thought.

he then had that sudden urge to go pee, as he ran to the bathroom he didn't know what was on the other side.

* * *

so yea, thats good enough for now... review if you want... no really! 


End file.
